Topic C Exam Questions
Here are some example exam questions for Topic C - Aggression. This page only tackles the difficult questions. The model answers have been taken from the mark scheme. The (1) represents 1 marking point. There may be more marking points than the number of marks required to get full marks. 1. Describe how Social Learning Theory could explain how xxx's TV watching might be influencing her aggressive behaviour. 5 marks. Tip: Remember the steps in Social Learning Theory. Use key words. See SLT. xxx may have identified with a role model on TV, (1) because they were the same age/same gender as xxx. (1) xxx saw they perform a violent action (1) and get a reward for it (1). xxx remembered and modelled their behaviour (1) xxx was motivated to do this because xxx thought that it could get them a reward (1) This is known as vicarious reinforcement. (1) 7 marking points available, 5/5. 2. Explain how an educational psychologist might help xxx with his/her anger management issues. 4 marks. ' Tip: See Educational Psychologists. Describe the process of anger management. The Educational Psychologist will observe xxx at school (1) and carry out an assessment of his or her aggressive behaviour (1). They will try to find out when and why his or her aggressive behaviour occurs (1). They will work closely with the school and with his or her parents to try and find causes and solutions to his or her behaviour. (1) They may refer them to a child psychiatrist (1) or contact other agencies (1). They would help xxx understand their faulty thinking patterns (1) and what may trigger their aggressive behaviour (1). They would help them practice coping strategies. (1) 9 marking points available, 4/4. 3. '''In xxx's study, 1 group played a normal game and another group played a violent game. They then participated in a debate. xxx measured how aggressive each group got. Explain two ethical issues related to xxx's study. 4 marks. ' Tip: See ethical issues in Topic C. 1 mark per point, 1 mark for elaboration. 2 points and 2 elaborations needed for 4/4. Some participants may be upset by aggressive behaviour. (1) They could be unhappy. The aggressive group may feel bad about being aggressive after the study. (1) Some participants were exposed to a violent game, so they were not protected. (1) Participants were not told that they could withdraw during any point in the experiment. (1) 4. 'Compare two explanations of the causes of aggression. 4 marks ' Tip: Define biological explanation then define social explanation, briefly, 1 or 2 sentences. Then say 1 or 2 similarities or differences. Elaborate. Definition: The biological approach states that aggression comes from within us, for biological reasons. Our amygdala and our limbic system inside our brain and hormones like testosterone are all factors that may cause aggression. (1) Whereas the social theory says that it comes from sources in our environment. For example the social learning theory says that we imitate aggression from role models. (1) Difference: Social learning theory is on the nurture side of the debate and biological theories on the nature side of the debate. (1) or Both are difficult to study directly; the limbic system is unethical to study in live humans. Similarity: In Social learning theory we cannot be sure that aggressive children do not seek out media, similarly aggression may cause higher testosterone (1) 5. '''Evaluate the nature argument in this debate in understanding aggression. 4 marks Strengths: Objective measure can be taken such as hormone levels and brain scans, which are scientific. Animal studies have been conducted to show that increased testosterone leads to aggression, and castration leads to lowered aggression. Human blood samples of testosterone levels correlate with self reported aggression. Weaknesses: However, the human brain can be difficult to study because we cannot directly damage the brain, as that would be unethical. Alternative theories such as SLT suggests that aggression is caused through th eobservaation andimitation of violent others.